A happy ending?
by Cookie Countess
Summary: Tsuna's parents decided to work overseas, leaving him to his middle brother, Giotto, who he hasn't seen for years. What will unfold between them? I tend to forgot changing the rating so I'll rate it as M (now) because there'll be smut in the future chapters. G27, Slight!AU. Hints of R27 and other.
1. Prologue

Uhm. Hello there. Cookie here. Uhm. I don't really have anything to say so erm.. enjoy. Beta'd by: **khrG27lover**. Thank you so much o uo

* * *

With a soft sigh escaping his thin lips, Tsuna stared blankly at his reflection on the bus window. 'Well, I guess... it can't be helped.' He tried recalling his conversation with his parents yesterday, releasing yet another sigh.

**- Yesterday; Sawada residence -**

The brunet's lips twitched, unsure whether he should be happy or not. His parents had recently been very busy with packing and other stuff but he never understood what was the reason behind all that. Staring at the boxes and luggage in his room, another twitch came to his lips, silently sighing as he made his way down to the living room.

Being the klutzy student he was, his foot tripped over nothing and he rolled down the stairs. Finally coming to a stop at the bottom, his head bouncing off the concrete with a sickening crack.

"O-ow.. ow." He moaned, clutching his head with his right hand before trying to regain his balance. He got on one knee and pushed himself up, wobbling in the process but soon regained his composure. With short strides, the brunet leisurely walked to the living room, his hand still clutching his head.

"Ah, Tsu-kun~" His mother, Nana, greeted as he entered the living room. Boxes and luggage were all over the room, the only thing left was the couch, where the couple was sitting.

"You ready, son?" His father, Iemitsu, stood up from his position from the couch and threw an arm over his shoulders. Tsuna, once again, sighed and stared at his parents.

"W-where are we going?" The brunet stuttered out, slowly inching away from his father's grasp on his shoulder, only to be pulled back. Brown orbs stared at the ground, then back to his parents. Are they.. moving again?

"You see..." Iemitsu trailed off, tightening his hold on the brunet's shoulder, but not hard enough to make him whine in pain. "your mother and I decided to work overseas." He continued, (finally) releasing his grip on his son's shoulder before going back to his original position, which was beside Nana. "My boss offered Nana- us work and since the job's well fitting for both of us. I decided to accept the offer, with Nana's consent, of course." Nana nodded at his statement with a concetented smile, to which Iemitsu giggled and hugged her lovingly, leaving a very confused Tsuna in the background.

'W-what? Overseas? T-that's just...'

"W-where am I staying? And why so suddenly? I-I didn't even-" "We're doing this for you, Tsu-kun." Nana butted in, placing her hands on her lap as she they fiddled around each other. Her brown optics stared at Tsuna for a long time before smiling at him fondly, which Tsuna found weird. "You'll be staying with your brother in Namimori." she added before suppressing a giggle.

B-brother? "W-which one?" He has two brothers, Dino and Giotto. Dino as the eldest and Giotto as the middle brother, making him the youngest out of the two.

"Silly. With Giotto, of course. Dino is working in Italy, you know." Yet another giggle was heard. Nana stood up from her seat, followed by Iemitsu.

Tsuna could have sworn he predicted his future right there. Giotto, the middle brother, who he hadn't seen for years- he was going to live with someone, who he barely knows. Yeah right, they're brothers by blood and all, but when was the last time he saw him? When he was a kid; he was 5 years old that time and Giotto was 11 years old - How will he manage? Being known as Dame-Tsuna, he was sure as heck that he'll be feeling a bit, what was the word, tense, shy, awkward, lost? Whatever it was, those four words fit the category.

"Oi, don't make that face. Giotto is really looking forward to seeing you again, you know." Iemitsu patted his son on the back, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. Looking forward? Why? Before he got the question (more like questions since he has a lot to ask) out of his mouth, his parents had walked away. Nana to the kitchen to prepare something for him - them - to eat before parting and Iemitsu to get his boxes and luggage upstairs. With no choice left, he went to the kitchen to ask his mother about it but she beat him to it.

"Tsu-kun, our flight will be tomorrow morning so your bus should be an hour before our flight." Nana hummed, waving a knife back and forth in her hand as she turned to face her son. "You don't have to worry about anything. Giotto-kun is really nice~ When we told your brothers of our moving, Giotto immediately told us that he'll take you in while we're gone. Ahaha, Dino actually whined about it, seeing that he wanted to take you in as well but unfortunately he's on a business trip in Italy and will probably be moving to another country after that." Tsuna listened, his back leaning slightly against the door frame. His mother continued to blabber while chopping the vegetables, meanwhile Tsuna was thinking about his life and choices.

** - Flashback end - **

And that was what happened. He could remember it vividly because his head was full of questions he hadn't got the chance to ask before his parents flight. The information given wasn't really satisfying, and what does Giotto even look like? Having not experienced thoughts so troublesome before, and felt stress hammering him down, Tsuna thought he'll just trust his instinct (if he has one).

Nothing much happened on the ride. All he did was sleep for a few hours before eating the snack his mother prepared before leaving. Brown optics stared outside the window once again. Maybe he'll just ask his brother (if he ever have the courage to do so) about his parents' real reason and the day when they'll be back. Sucks for not having his own phone to call them instead.

The bus came to a stop, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. He looked out and saw the sign with 'Namimori' written on it. He was here and he was feeling so damn nervous right now. Stepping out of the bus, Tsuna greeted the driver before it took off.

Amidst the crowd, Tsuna found himself completely lost. He looked around his surroundings, trying to search for his brother, which he thought was completely useless since he doesn't even know what he looks like!

He was about to walk farther before a hand fell on his shoulder, which made him emit a loud girly scream. Turning his head back rapidly, Tsuna was greeted with golden locks and a godly smile before strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Tsunayoshi " The stranger whispered in a voice that seemed to be filled with relief. In response, Tsuna stiffened, shock visible in his features before he (hesitantly) hugged the other back.

"G-Giotto-nii?" His voice was barely audible but the blond nodded and embraced him even tighter, but not enough to crush him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before the blond let go and smiled down at the brunet once again. O-oh god. This was his brother. He never knew he would be this.. this.. handsome- Oh hell no, Tsuna. There's no way in hell you should think of you're brother like th-

"We better get going. A certain red-head might reprimand me." Giotto groaned but smiles nonetheless and took his brother's luggage. He gestures Tsuna to follow him, which the brunet obeyed immediately. T-this was going to be a long day, or weeks, months, hell even years...!

* * *

Ahaha wow I hope you liked it! ;w;


	2. A certain red-head

Uhm. Hello again. I'm really not much of a talker so.. anyway, I'll be putting up a poll about something regarding the future chapters. Please vote! o uo Beta'd by **khrG27lover** as always~

* * *

Tsuna's eyes darted everywhere, looking at everything but his brother, who was sitting in the driver's seat. There was a traffic jam and both brothers were sitting in their seats, waiting for the cars to start moving. Ah, how awkward. The brunet fidgets in his seat, trying to come up with a conversation starter but was scared to actually even start a topic. Beads of sweat slowly rolls down his neck, which Tsuna wiped nonchalantly before his hand went back to his side.

Giotto, on the other hand, watched as his brother fidgets in his sit. Contemplating whether to start a conversation or whatnot, the blond noticed how the beads of sweat roll down the brunet's neck. Was he feeling hot?

"Tsunayoshi, you should take off that jacket of yours if you're feeling hot." Grabbing a towel which was in the car compartment, his hand reached over to wipe the sweats forming on the others neck, making the brunet shiver slightly.

In response, Tsuna freaks out, telling him that it was okay and that he'll do it by himself but the other refuses. A smile erupting on the blond's feature before Tsuna tried to grab the towel, only to have his forehead collide with the shift knob when he bent down to grab it. He winced almost immediately, holding his head.

All Tsuna could see was worry evident all over the blond's face. "I-I'm okay." Yeah right. He was used to all the pain after all.

Giotto didn't seem to buy what he said, instead a hand went up to the brunet's forehead, feeling if there was a bump or not. A sigh of relief escaped the blond's lips before he withdrew his hand and smiled.

Tsuna's cheek flushed a shade of red before he turned to look at the window, muttering a silent "I'm okay" once again, just to reassure the blond that he really was. And hey, there was no bump so he should be okay.

After that, they waited until the traffic clears off. With Giotto trying to converse with his oh-so-shy brother who would blush every time he answers his question, which he found very very adorable.

**- Namimori; Giotto's house - **

'S-so huge!', was the only thought inside the brunet's head. He knew Giotto was to have a stable job and all, but having a house - more like a mansion - this huge was beyond his expectation! Tsuna looked around like a lost puppy. He was sure as hell that he'll get himself lost, somehow. 'I wonders in which room I'll be staying in.'

As Tsuna was taking a stroll through the living room, on his own since Giotto was off somewhere. Suddenly a loud voice echoed across from the kitchen to the living room.

"Oi, Giotto! You told me you'll be here before 1pm! Where the hell are you?" A red-headed man with a tattoo on his left cheek slammed the door open to the living room. His brows were knitted together and a scowl was present on his features.

Instantly, Tsuna screamed and backed away. G, on the other hand, remained standing, his hand holding the door knob as he stared at Tsuna with brows arched and eyes wide before regaining his composure.

The red-head cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair before speaking, "Ah, sorry about that. I'm looking for your brother and seems like he's hiding somewhere... again." There was annoyance present in his voice but soon calmed and flashed one of those smiles of his, making Tsuna a deep shade of red.

"W-who are you?" Tsuna stuttered, as droplets of sweat rolled down his forehead to his neck. He was obviously feeling hot, but not because of the weather, but because he has been blushing for a millionth time and the heat was somehow getting to his head.

"I'm G, your brother's best friend. It's finally nice to meet you, kid." He offered a smile before walking towards the brunet, careful not to scare him. Luckily, Tsuna didn't flee like a dog with it's tail between its leg, instead he shyly introduced himself.

"I-I'm Tsuna.. Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I-I prefer being called as Tsuna. U-uhm, I'm G-Giotto-nii's.. little brother." Oh cripes, he could die right now. So much for not stuttering too much. A hand was offered and Tsuna took it, smiling a little, in which the red head returned. They shook hands, smiling at each other, before the door opened, with a frustrated Giotto.

G and Tsuna arched an eyebrow, each pulling their hands back. Giotto marched at both of them and immediately threw his arms at Tsuna, who blushed a deep shade of red and muttered incoherent words.

"Don't try hitting on my brother, _shotacon_."

A loud scream and a loud smack was heard after that.

**- (｀・ω・´)"" -**

"So, where were you hiding?" G taps his shoes on the cement impatiently. His brows are knitted together and his arms are crossed across his chest. The blond should have been working on his paperwork by now, but since he wanted to go fetch his brother by himself, leaving G no other choice, but to agree only if he'd be back around 1pm. Both brothers arrived at 3pm, making a frustrated G wait for so long and end up doing half of the paperwork.

Giotto resisted the urge to let out a long and heavy sigh, since he knows that would make G more mad than he is right now. "Under the desk." At some point, he knew G saw him but said nothing about it.

Tsuna on the other hand, is sitting beside his brother, more like forced to sit beside his brother. Being the shy type that he is, he was originally standing beside the sofa before he was dragged by his brother to the sofa, and refusing to let him go when he said he was alright, which he manages to say with a minimum of stuttering. "D-Does your uhm... head hurt, G-Giotto-nii?" He whispered, playing with the hem of his shirt as he fidgets in his seat.

Giotto shook his head and gave his brother a small smile before whispering back, "I'm good. This happens often so you'll get used to it soon." He gave a low chuckle, before he turned his head back to the red head who has been spouting words like a worried mother, before he stood up and waved a hand back and forth in a frenzy. "I'll do them tomorrow. Sorry, sorry, okay? Tsunayoshi's here so I can freely do them till tomorrow evening."

"Well you better finish them." G scowled for the third time before heaving a sigh. "I should have picked up your brother instead, you know." A hand was shoved in his pocket and was pulled out as soon as his fingers touched a lighter, while in the other was a cigarette ready to be lit.

"Shotacon." Was the last thing the blond said before running away, dragging the confused brunet with him. Meanwhile G mutters something incoherent before walking towards the direction where the blond dashed off.

Tsuna just sighs and runs with his brother, unknown of their destination but follows anyway. This is gonna be a long and confusing day.

* * *

Huehuehuehue. I hope that was okay o yo


End file.
